No me casaré contigo ¿Matrimonio arreglado?
by Jesy Black
Summary: El papá de Takuya y el papá de Kouji, deciden sin consultarle a sus hermosos hijos, que es tiempo de un casamiento arreglado, y así aprenderían la lesión. TAKOUJI


**No me casaré contigo ¿Matrimonio arreglado?**

**Notas:** Jajaja, a poco el titulo no dice mucho!

**Summary:** El papá de Takuya y el papá de Kouji, deciden sin consultarle a sus hermosos hijos, que es tiempo de un casamiento arreglado, y así aprenderían la leccion.

**Declainers (O como se escriba):** Digimon No es mio, si lo fuera sería un desastre jajaja. Así que no soy culpable de ningun cargo, solo soy una niña con una computadora XD.

**Atención:** No se entuciasmen, no tiene lemon, si algo de lime (Bueh, ni eso XD), pero al comienzo, asi que espero no trau,mar a nadie desde el principio. Obviamente TAKOUJI para apoyar a la pareja, ya la tienen como ida ¬¬ y no me gusta. VIVA EL TAKOUJI!

**Atención 2:** Tal vez le parecera familiar la trama a aquellos que les gusta el taito, y es que lo saque básicamente de allí, solo que es algo diferente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: Ni loco me caso con este!**

Se derramó en su interior, mm sabía tan deliososo hacerlo estando conciente que sus padres llegarían en cinco minutos. Bueno, eso también le aterraba. Se acosto a su lado y acarició los negros cabellos de su hermoso novio, le gustaba cada pequeño detalle de ese chico, desde su estadía en el digimundo, no habían parado, digo, de estar juntos ¿Qué pensaban pervers?

Suspiró sintiendo ese pesor que se alejaba, esa descarga de haber hecho el amor momentos antes, cerró sus ojos para poder descansar tranquilamente, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y por ello no se podía ver nada más que algunos rayos de luz que los alumbraban a ellos y las sabanas blancas que cubrian sus cuerpos.

-"PERO QUE ES ESTO!"- un gritó despertó a Takuya, Kouji estaba allí parado con algo de ropa puesta y sepillandose el cabello mientras su padre le gritaba, el papá de Takuya solo miraba a su hijo con duda.

-"AY YA CALLATE!"- dijo Kouji, que no era conocido por ser tranquilo.

-"QUE ME CALLE! ALGUN DIA CUANDO TENGAS HIJOS TE DARÁS CUENTA QUE NO ES NADA BONITO VERLO REVOLCANDOSE CON SU MEJOR AMIGO!"- dijo el papá de Kouji para luego poner ojitos llorosos.

-"Ya calmate Ken, tengo una idea".- dijo al fin el papá de Takuya.

-"Qué cosa Satoshi?"- preguntó Ken.

-"Mmm, eso lo arreglaremos con Maggie (Mamá de Kouji), Ami (Madrastra) y Yui (Mamá de Takuya) en su devido tiempo, Takuya, vistete, Kouji, por favor, baja con nosotros"- dijo Satoshi encaminandose a la cocina.

-"Y ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi hijo o te quedarás sin manos"- dijo Ken y se fue.

Takuya aun estaba en estado de Shock, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca, cuando al fin reaccionó pudo ver a un muy enojado Kouji con los brazos cruzados.

-"Eres un ingrato sabes!"- dijo Kouji en tono molesto y se podría ver una venita latiendole en la sien.

-"Y yo por qué?"

-"Tú sabias que tus padres iban a venir y no me dijiste nada!"- dijo Kouji abriendo los ojos los cuales hechaban fuego.

-"Es que si te decía te habrías rehusado T-T"- dijo Takuya levantandose en busca de su ropa.

-"Pues ahora me rehuso a tener sexo contigo por los proximos dos años!"- dijo yendose de la habitación.

-"T-T odio mi vida"

--------------------------------------

En la cocina, estaban solo los cinco padres charlando sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos, Kouji había decidido salir de compras con Koichi, y Takuya estaba jugando a los video juegos con su pequeño hermano Shinrya, y bueno así se reunieron los cinco para ver que castigo sería adecuado para sus hijos.

-"Mmm, dos meses sin computadora?"- propuso Yui.

-"No creo, es muy dificil quitarles ese artefacto"- dijo Ami.

-"Un mes sin verse?"- propuso Ken.

-"Luego de lo que gritó Kouji, eso de que no le tocará un pelo por dos años, yo creo que de ahí no pasará"- dijo Maggie.

-"Mmm, entonces?"- preguntó Ken.

-"Yo tengo una idea..."- dijo Satoshi -"Casamoslos..."

-"EH?"

-"Así veran que una pareja no pasa solo por el sexo, que es mucho muy complicado y así sabran respetarse el uno al otro"- dijo Satoshi.

-"Me parece una excelente idea"- dijo Ami y Yui afirmo con la cabeza.

-"También me gusta la idea"- dijo Maggie y ambos hombres también afirmaron.

-"Así que, Ami y Yui conseguiran al juez, Satoshi y yo nos encargaremos del lugar donde se celebre la fiesta, Maggie, tu cuidaras al bebé y luego iremos por los anillos de compromiso" - dijo Ken.

-"Ok, espero que esto nos ayude a nosotros y a ellos"- dijo Maggie.

Así los padres empezaron a averiguar, y esperar el día en que le dirían a sus hijos, que se casarían.

--------------------------------

-"NO ME CASARÉ CON ESTE!"- dijo Kouji señalando a Takuya.

-"o.o? pensé que me querías T-T"- dijo sollozando, Takuya.

-"Te quiero, pero no tanto para casarme!"- dijo Kouji de nuevo y parecía que nada lo haría cambiar.

-"No, no no"- dijo Ken -"No te estoy preguntando, te estoy obligando!".

-"Qué?"- preguntño Kouji.

-"Si Kouji, tu bien sabes que nunca te castigue, pero esto merece un castigo"

-"Me acoste con mi novio! no incendie la casa"- dijo y en sus ojos salian llamas.

-"Lo sabemos Kouji, pero esto es para que ambos aprendan a respetarse como pareja y a respetarnos"- dijo Satoshi.

-"Y de que nos sirve respetarlos a ustedes si nos casamos nosotros"- preguntó Takuya señalandose.

-"Pues veran lo que es cargar con una familia, que no todo pasa por el sexo"- dijo Satoshi a su hijo.

-"Pe-pero"- intentaron hablar los dos al mismo tiempo pero fueron silenciados por sus padres.

-"Nada de excusas, se casan el jueves y Kouji debes ir con tu mama porque tu seras el del vestido de novia"- dijo Ken.

-"QUE YO QUE?"

-"Lo que oiste!"- dijo Ken mirando severamente a su hijo el cual resignado miro el suelo.

-"Jejeje como zafe"- dijo Takuya.

-"A Takuya, te pondrás un lindo traje estilo pinguino con un hermoso y gran sombrero negro"- dijo Satoshi sonriente.

-"QUE, QUE?"- a Takuya casi le da un ataque al corazón.

-"Lo que oiste!"

-"Jajaja, bueno ambos nos veremos ridiculos -.-"- dijo Kouji y ambos suspiraron la cruel derrota.

Se casarían...


End file.
